Christmas with the Titans
by CookieSpells4
Summary: Sequel to Making gingerbread cookies, after the initial shock from seeing Robin and Raven kiss, the titans decide to celebrate Christmas with everybody (Raven&Robin being a couple now). Story is in Beast Boy's point of view (for a change ) and he's talking to… Please Read & Review and merry xmas :) Rae/Rob pairing


**Christmas with the Titans:**

_Sequel to_ _**Making gingerbread cookies**_**, **_after the initial shock from seeing Robin and Raven kiss, the titans decide to celebrate Christmas with everybody (Raven&Robin being a couple now). Story is in Beast Boy's point of view (for a change __) and he's talking to_…

* * *

When we came back from the mall two days ago, we were like what?! I mean hello; it's not everyday you see Goth Queen smooching Robin or showing any affection at all. I was like: Dude no way! Cyborg was all shocked it's like his mouth dropped 10 feet into the ground; Star was Star clapping her hands and stuff. It took us a bit of time to get over it but since it was Christmas time, we encouraged it you know.

Cyborg gave Robin the Big Brother lecture, he all like: you don't hurt my Rae or I'll get you and stuff. I was sitting next to Raven during this, she was actually smiling, I was all wow! Since when does that happen? Oh yeah since two days ago. It's hard to believe that and tonight is Christmas Eve already, and since the two birds (oh how I looovvveee saying that, ha-ha!) are together we should have a blast; with music and stuff. I was thinking of having the titans east over, for some present exchange, and maybe a partay.

"Yeah B that's a good idea, we'll give them a call."

"Thanks Robin" I said, "So what did you get your girlfriend?"

"B that's none of your business!"

"Fine just making conversation!"

"Well make conversation about something else! I've got to go."

* * *

Wow Robin's a little different; I mean did you just hear him? I guess hanging with Raven changes you a bit, or a lot. I got him some hair gel like every year, but I made an improvement this time: EXTRA STRONG HAIR GEL, approved by the teen titans *holds up hair gel in hand like it's a sacred object*, I am so proud I want to cry. For Star I played it safe, when I say safe I mean I got her mustard. Don't look at me like that! It's pink mustard, big difference dudes. For Cyborg I got him mega monkeys 4 (oh yeah I rock!), and for Raven, a dark book, the darkest one I could find (I really tried but man its like so hard to find her something). I can't wait for the titans east to arrive, I got them things too (I'm just not saying anything because you might tell them, yes YOU). Anyway the titans got here really fast.

"Hey dudes! What's up?"

"Yo BB! Give me five!"

"No! You give me five Speedy!"

"Whatever man!"

We greeted every member of the team, open arms and stuff. It was like so cool! My favorite part of this reunion: telling the team about Robin and Raven being together. There reaction: Bee was happy; Mas y Menos were going all hyper, I mean running and saying something, I think it was Me lustra? No me Justa, No it was me Gusta. I have no idea what that means. Speedy didn't care he is with Star now, but he wasn't surprised, the most surprised of them all was Aqualand. Oh my God, his reaction was priceless, I mean he literally passed out, we tried to wake him by pouring water, but I couldn't resist the urge to put some fish in his mouth; when he woke up, he spit the fish at my face and ran after me saying and I quote: "Beast Boy! How dare you put my friend in my mouth! When I get you, you will be sorry you ever lived!" Okay not my ideal Christmas Eve, but hey it was just starting and I soo needing the adrenaline.

* * *

Finally Robin and Raven came in, good thing too Aqualand almost got me.

"Ok guys, dinner is ready. While you were all in here fooling, Raven and I made it."

Raven turned her head to me, honestly I was expecting a remark for what I did to Aqua (that I don't regret) but instead she said: "Don't worry Beast Boy, .TOFU"

We all made it to the table; I sat next to Star, far away from Aqualand, the dinner was great, Raven didn't burn anything, the dessert was good too. After our meal we sang some carols and watched the Grinch. Then we put on some music and we danced baby, danced. WooHoo Partay! I watch the birds' closely slow dance, they discreetly went to the room next door, being a curious nature, I morphed into a fly and followed them.

They were just talking but it was really interesting.

"Robin why did you bring me here?"

"Well Rae, it's Christmas Eve, and I wanted to give you an early Christmas present. So special that I didn't want the others to see it."

I was all like please, how would we have reacted anyway. Robin took from behind his cape a small box, neatly gift-wrapped and gave it to Raven. She opened it very slowly; so slow I thought I was going to fall asleep. Finally she opened the box, she smiled and lifted the gift; it was a raven with in it's centre a small amethyst. I will admit it was nice, but I wonder why Robin didn't want her to open it in front of us. That was until he kissed and the vase next to me blew up, I let out a BUZZZ. I mean I almost DIED HERE, HELLO!? Oh well, good thing they didn't hear anything.

* * *

I quickly went back to the living room, everyone was putting their presents under the tree, I went to my room and got them (to do what the others were doing.) Before I knew it, I was time for bed, oh man! I could Robin and Raven placing their presents under the tree while everyone was asleep. I tried to sneak out of my room to see them, but someone (I guess it was Raven) hit me in the head, with… a frying pan?! I felt like Flynn Ryder in _Tangled_ at that moment, you know?. Of course, I passed out, it wouldn't be funny then.

When I woke up, I had a bruise on my head, great. I'm pretty sure that was my present from Raven, Yay. I ran to the living room to see everybody up and waiting for me, how nice of them.

"It's about time B! We've been waiting for you!"

"You're too kind Cy, well open the gifts!"

* * *

I got all of my presents out and gave them to my friends, the others followed my lead (oh my gosh! The were doing what I was doing, it was my moment of pride.)

Robin got, you guessed it hair gel and a lot of it, I was the only one to get him the EXTRA STRONG, Raven got him a dummy for training. Speaking of Raven, she got some gothic stuff, books, paints and stuff. She looked at me with a face when she opened the book I got her, but she still said thank you. Starfire got girly things (makeup and all) she was very happy with her pink mustard, so happy she made toast with whipped cream and tried it… in front of us. Cyborg got some mechanical things to build his new car. While I got, a recipe book to cook tofu because according to Raven I make it terrible wrong; from Cy, Mega Monkey vs. DK; Star got me socks with my name on them (oh the joy); Robin got me, well shampoo…

Robin was holding his new girlfriend next to him, when I opened up his gift. Raven whispered something into his ear I wonder what it was oh well. The titans east were still here and opened their gifts too, for Speedy it was like so easy man he got red arrows from everybody (I saw Raven give Robin a sweet kiss telling him he owe her 10 dollars), Aqualand got some new fish friends (My idea people, MINE! Not Cy's) … The list goes on and on, please don't make me say it aalll… Robin, wanted to talk to me after, I was like uh oh.

"Hey Beast Boy, come here a minute will ya?"

"Sure Robin, what is it?"

"I saw you last night B, don't lie"

"WHAT?! How? When? I don't know what you are saying."

"B last time I checked there were no flies around Jump at Christmas."

"Oh."

Now this was awkward man. I was like oh no, and Robin was like you did something B; I wonder why he didn't do anything. Maybe it's because it's Christmas.

Suddenly Raven came up behind me:

"Beast Boy, please remember that because today is Christmas, I will not kick your butt for sneaking up on Robin and I last night. But be aware that tomorrow you will regret it."

I could hear Aqualand behind me laughing his head off. Oh dude he ratted me out!

Well Guys that was my Christmas, I might be dead tomorrow because of Raven, I am like so terrified, NOT! Ha, I went back to the room to enjoy my eggnog and be with my friends (and murderer if you put Rave in there), I mean people, its Christmas and I LOVE this holiday.

* * *

END

_I hope you liked this one-shot, I was different using BB point of vue, but I thought it would be fun to write, and it was (Yay ^^) Happy Holidays to all and Marry Xmas!_


End file.
